vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:O Herman
Hi, welcome to Vocaloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fanmade Vocaloids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VocaloidHirokiHatsune (Talk) 09:30, 23 March 2009 Voice Configuration? How do I create a Voice Configuration page? All entries in Fanmade Vocaloids are expected to have a voice configuration. Basically, it is the parameters to achieve the voice of the character from the vocaloid program. O Herman 05:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) But how do I... um.. create a page for it? I'm still very new inappropriate edits Thanks for informing me. The watchlist system here is really unreliable. Only dead fish go with the flow. 19:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) new Vocaloids Five - count 'em, five - new Vocaloids are set to be released. Of those five, three have cover art and demos released. It's going to be a hell of a lot of work to update this when all of them are finally out...Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Don't make things hard for yourself, you could create their pages now, since they are confirmed for release. :P O Herman 06:07, November 18, 2009 (UTC) A little birdie told me... ...you happen to have Teto in romaji files... My computer can't handle the strange symbols foreign to it called hiragana. -.- Is there any way you can get that to me? You'd be doing me a huge favor. Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Ai Tsukuyomi (月読アイ) Should Ai be classified as an influenced program or a related program? We need a Vocaloid user's advice. Would you visit my talk page? --Damesukekun 07:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I have a group of Fanmades... I have a group of fanmade characters that don't sing, or aren't exactly part of VOCALOID. But they ARE based on them somehow. Do you have any idea where I should put this? :Post them first in Vocaloid Wiki:Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids. The possible options is Original Vocaloid Characters or Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots. O Herman 15:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Proposed Fanmade VOCALOIDs Hi, do you mind, if you have enough time, checking some Human VOCALOIDS proposed for me if it's okay for me to post on the Human VOCALOIDs section?Rr97khl 06:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'll have someone do that. Right now, IRL stuff is hounding me. O Herman 17:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sukone Tei I know she is popular and all, but does she need her own page? Is she even a Vocaloid? :I agree with SneakyDeath. Maybe we can move the page of Tei onto UTAU Wiki. Damesukekun 10:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::She doesn't belong here. She should be moved to UTAU Wiki, since her voicebank operates in UTAU, not in Vocaloid. O Herman 11:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Some IP Address Person IP Address 173.67.16.22 is editing TheNextVocaloid's userpage with racist slurs and other inappropriate information. :And antonio lopez has been quiet lately. Gonna bug him. O Herman 06:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on the Future of Fan made Vocaloids There is a discussion about them on original Vocaloid talk page you might want to see. We need official words on it.SneakyDeath 04:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much for reverting the vandalize on my user pages. I searched out who he was and sent a warning on YouTube. Damesukekun 17:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions on fanmades? Half the problem with sorting out the unused files is that though files are linked to, for example genderbend pages, thjeir not actually on the page itself so are not "used". I'd like to retire the main fanmade holding pages and get them on their own pages, but theres a lack of info preventing me. The alternative, who I'm considering with the Hagane Vocaloids, is reorganising these pages. Unfortantely unlike their page, theres a lt of unestablished information that is likely to be dropped in the process. Mikou, for instance has a lot more to write about then, say, Little Alice Big Al's genderbend. I don't know, do you have any suggestions. I'm trying to re-organise the lot, but as I went through the unused photos I noted the problem is bigger then I thought here. The fact its been going on without withstrant for so long means now its much harder to re-organise them. the new layout works, but there are fanmades without enough information on them to establish they really belong anyone on the wikia. That needs to be turned around. Well Bunai want the wikia sorted by the new year so I'll be working on this myself this week, I was the one who said they wanted to start the new year with a fresh page as it were. BTW, Bun is trying to get another member of staff elected, to basically clean out the trash left on the wikia. Even though we have an admin, and I don't want us to loose that admin, we still have no member of staff here often enough to clean up the mess and our admin isn't helping despite the promise earlier in the year TO clean up. Theres no call to impeach the admin though, the new staff will just get the power to sort some of the needed things out on the wikia. Your thought though, and the thoughts of others are needed on the matter. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 15:27, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :The way around it is to ask the fandom to start pitching in. Hmm, here's an idea; scour the proposed fanmades for worthy creations, some of them were put off because the policies of notability were way too strict and even I myself voiced about it. :I would suggest we clean out the queues of the proposed fanmades first, while we look for information to populate the existing ones. I, for one, know the person who made Bitter Annie and Spicy Andy, I'll alert them to fill in stuff. :As for admin thingy, I may be able to help you there. I was faced with an identical crisis in UTAU wiki, and got Admin status. I'll see what I can do about it. O Herman 15:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Bunai already asked, we're suppose to sort out a nominee system amongst ourselves and put forward a name. One-Winged Hawk 17:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, the main focus right now is on fanmades so, yeah, its a good idea to ask around. Cross has a couple of fanmades, but Crossfrown and I are like two sides of a two very different coins. I feel silly asking. One-Winged Hawk 17:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay I think I now sorted out the stus on you, so you should be the same level as me. One-Winged Hawk 13:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Status... Sorry, because of the mess I'm a bit unnerved, sorry, I'm a bit of a bundle right now because I wasn't expecting to get the status in the first place. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 14:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Great. Now what I do with UTAU Wiki is to find stray pages and comb the entire page archives for loose pages. And thanks. O Herman 14:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Erm, can you settle the matter of Bunai82, who is the other person I want promoted. I sort of takke me two or three goes to get your status right as it was. Bun doesn't want more then a temporay status so we can't give Bun Bure-whatsit status, but we can give Admin so Bunai can see how theyu feel about it. @_@ One-Winged Hawk 14:06, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm on it. O Herman 14:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks. :::::I confess I didn't realise I could add more admins and bure-whatsits or I would have sorted this out first thing this morning. One-Winged Hawk 14:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Peaceout and assign were the same? That that solves my mystery of why both came up for Pocaloid. I confess I know not much about the thing myself since I don't tend to venture into the realms of illegal. I added the article because its quite a common subject. One-Winged Hawk 12:23, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Googling reveals yes they were one and the same. As to why they changed names, that's easy to guess. O Herman 12:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't too adventurous with google when I was looking up Pocaloid, I must admit, that was driven by the fact I was slightly reluctant to make the article because I felt like it was going to put too much info out. But I suppose its there now and I ended up putting a lot of info on there anyway. Besides, mentioning it is one thing, linking is another and we haven't done that. One-Winged Hawk 12:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Preposed Image guidelines‎‎ Preposed Image guidelines‎‎ - I've roughed out some suggested guidelines, it needs bulking out, but its only generalimagery, stuff thats usually expected on a guideline. We haven't sorted out the fanmades yet enough to finalise the greater extent of images. One-Winged Hawk 14:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Read headline =D --Light dasher 23:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Japanese style? We need to declare a verdict btw on the Japanese naming scheme. I'm for the use of Japanese over western naming, how about you? bunai approves so its just up to us as Beaucrates to give the go ahead. I forgot all about this. I'm not quite sure how Antino wanted it though, he seems more neutral. What do you think? I'm asking because you didn't convey a vote when we voted as far as I can see. I've also goning to sort out the forum at some point in the near future. For some reason, its deleted topics in the past by itself. I don't know whats going on there. One-Winged Hawk 22:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Initially I didn't want the Japanese naming style for a western-oriented vocaloid site because it brought confusion as to how their names are written. (I've seen Gakupo, for instance, called by people as Kamui as his first name). Not many people know of the Japanese way of writing, and I've seen published news articles fall for it. :However, I'm also aware of how their names should be written. Antonio is neutral about the matter. :If adapting Japanese name: Western name should be prominently displayed somewhere. There should be a remark somewhere about it. :If retaining Western naming, there should be a remark about how it was originally named and why. O Herman 03:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The only problem with having retained both is it can cause confusions, so either one or the other is preferred. Last time we held a vote there was support for. I don't mind either way, however, we have Miku's page set up as it is. I don't think you need to explain Japanese naming schemes anyway. As it is, because the general fandom says them (like on Vo forums) by their Japanese method it can be confusing. We seem to be the only place where the American naming is being forced, even wikipedia is listing it by the Japanese method. By the ultimate solution is "product name", but that means renaming Gakupo and Gumi's pages to Gackpoid and Megpoid, hwoever, they don't match Gachapoid's page as it is do it might be for the better. One-Winged Hawk 17:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually we think we have to explain naming conventions. I've done it in UTAU Wiki. And we aren't solely catering to Vocaloid fans too, being a wiki, we should become accessible even to newcomers and the completely clueless. :::Add to the fact; There are Japanese-based entities like Nendroids that also observe western naming in their products's English name. :::I think the product name method is the less-taxing and more effective. Just a few renames to be done. By full product name, they should be referred to by their Japanese name. As a character, they should be called by their English name. O Herman 18:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have more of an discussion at this, but due to a headache I'm not feeling up to this right now. I think its more down to "do we name them after the product or the character" rather then "Japanese Vs English naming schemes" as far as Vocaloid article. At wikipedia, it was pointed out that the product takes naming priority so everyone should be named by their product. To a degree, I agree with that much anyway. I don't feel confident enforcing it though if someone possibly may disagree though. Well discuss this later on, guess its not quite ready to be resolved. :::::But I will note, if you name after the product theres no need to resort to explaining at all, however, not everyone feels confident with calling Gakupo "Gackpoid" for some reason, even though it would justify naming the names of the Vocaloids without having to explain the naming use. But yeah... Leave this for a while and we'll all go back to discussion and decide this once and for all as a community as such. One-Winged Hawk 19:12, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Question on fanmade Why does everyone keep messing with Lourdes? -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :One word: Trolls. O Herman 07:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it may need protecting. One-Winged Hawk 16:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Helping Vocoloid Wiki I posted something similar on Angel Emfrbl's page about helping out this wiki because I belong to the Touhou Project Wiki and I was wondering you all needed any help with anything! --Imanie 11:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :What I would really need is research on the fanmade vocaloids and their intricate details. If you can help with this, it would be most appreciated. O Herman 14:43, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I could try to help with that, but do you want more information on the ones listed on the fanmade vocaloids page or other ones? Also, when I meant help XD I meant more along the lines of layout, backgrounds, and css help, lol. --Imanie 00:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC) LOURDES ISN'T UTAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOURDES is a fanmade from Lola.....but i don't do LOURDES UTAU..... not fair!!!!! I only have 2 UTAU....Riki(with my voice) and Sofia (with TsuukiBanryuu' voice)